Phoenix Amazona (Police Academy: The Animated Series)
Phoenix Amazona is a villainess from the cartoon Police Academy: The Animated Series. She appears in the 1988 episode Worth Her Weight In Gold. Amazona is a professional wrestler and a muscular redhead, who is billed as “The Strongest Woman in the World”. But when she isn’t wrestling she likes to steal gold and sell it off to make herself rich. The evil Amazona dresses in her wrestling outfit most of the time; a red leotard with red boots. She also wears a tiara on her head as well as a cape. She is first seen stealing gold from a safe, a safe she gains access to by ripping the door off with her bare hands. The police show up straight afterwards and Amazona spies them at the scene. The police find a poster advertising a wrestling show that night, and treat it as a clue. They head off to the show and the midget officer Sweetchuck falls in love with Amazona at the mere sight of her. The next day the police are told that Amazona is a suspect in the gold robbery, and Sweetchuck refuses to believe it. They are sent undercover to Amazona’s Gym to investigate, where Amazona and her henchmen are in the middle of hiding the gold and planning the next robbery. She sees the cops enter on her CCTV and hears them discussing their intentions, so she becomes fully aware of who they are and what they want. She goes up to the police and starts flirting with Sweetchuck, she forces him to lift some weights but he simply can’t handle it and he falls through the floor under the weight. Her henchmen lock the two other cops in the steam room and set the heat to maximum. Sweetchuck is then seen riding an exercise bike and Amazona rips the back of the bike off, which sends Sweetchuck riding into a shelf that collapses on him and knocks him out. Amazona looks back, pleased with her work. With the police dealt with, she heads to a cake shop to collect a decoder hidden in one of the cakes. The decoder will open a door at an auction later that night. Inside the door is a gold statue that she is told will make her millions if she can steal it. However, her car gets a flat tyre before she can reach the cake shop. Sweetchuck shows up and is still madly in love with her, and oblivious to her attempts to cause him harm earlier. Amazona flirts with Sweetchuck and asks him to get the cake for her, since her car is broken down and the shop will close soon. Sweetchuck agrees without hesitation and Amazona heads off to wrestle later that night. The police are still investigating and discover a gem that they think fell off from Amazona’s tiara at the crime scene. They send 2 female officers undercover as wrestlers to see if they can check the tiara in the middle of the match. They also send a wimpy male officer undercover with them, he disguises himself as a female wrestler as well. During the match the male officer runs over and tries to grab the evil Amazona by her powerful legs, but he isn’t strong enough to lift her up and she laughs at his pathetic attempt, before kicking him away. He comes back again though, and manages to land on her head and discover that her tiara is indeed missing a gem. Amazona realises that the wrestlers are actually the police and ties them up with a rubber ringpost before making an escape through the ring itself. She makes her way to the auction, and is now dressed in a purple corset and a pink skirt with golden high heel pumps. On the way, she travels back to her gym to collect the cake with the decoder inside from the love struck Sweetchuck. As Sweetchuck carries the cake to her car, he slips and ends up accidentally eating the cake, and the decoder with it. Amazona is annoyed and drops her charming act with Sweetchuck. She grabs him and takes him to the auction with her, where he is dismayed to finally learn that she in fact an evil woman trying to break the law. Inside the auction, Amazona uses Sweetchuck to open the door by holding him up to It, with the decoder still inside of him. She drops him in a trunk and then steals the gold statue and plans her escape, but unknown to her, the police arrive at the scene of the crime. Amazona faces off with a large male cop who matches her for strength, she throws doors and metal bars at him but he brushes them off with ease. He then pulls the red carpet that Amazona was standing on, from under her. This sends the evil villainess rolling back into the safe room and Sweetchuck slams the door shut on her. She is later seen tied up with metal chains at the back of a police van and is arrested for her crimes. Gallery Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 01.jpg|Amazona stealing some loot Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 02.jpg|In the getaway car with her cronies Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 03G.gif|The evil villainess flexing in the ring Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 04.jpg|Officer Sweetchuck is in love Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 05.jpg|Amazona sitting on her opponents Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 06.jpg|Next to Sweetchuck Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 07.jpg|Amazona owns a gym... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 08.jpg|...which she uses as a base to smuggle the stolen gold Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 09.jpg|She spies the police entering her gym Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 10.jpg|Approaching the tiny officers Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 11.jpg|Flirting with Sweetchuck... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 12.jpg|...and dropping him like he was nothing Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 13G.gif|Watching the wimpy Sweetchuck try to lift Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 14G.gif|Sending Sweetchuck flying... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 15.jpg|...and looking back pleased with her work Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 16.jpg|Amazona is happy to learn the other cops are locked in the steam room Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 17.jpg|The oblivious Sweetchuck comes back to Amazona Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 18G.gif|A pathetic male undercover cop can't even lift her legs... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 19.jpg|...which the evil Amazona finds very amusing Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 20G.gif|Amazona kicks him away with ease... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 21G.gif|...and then swings him around and throws him into his fellow officers Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 22.jpg|She beats the officers with the ringpost and ties them up with it... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 23.jpg|...before escaping through the ring Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 24G.gif|Shaking Sweetchuck around in anger after he eats the decoder... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 25G.gif|...and throwing him into the seat Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 26.jpg|Amazona at the auction, ready to steal the gold statue... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 27.jpg|...she still uses the decoder trapped inside of Sweetchuck... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 28.jpg|...and drops him into a trunk like he was nothing Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 29.jpg|The evil villainess has the gold statue Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 30.jpg|She tries to escape with it but is met by a police officer... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 31.jpg|...so she throws a door at him... Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 32G.gif|...but he avoids her attacks and sends her flying backwards Phoenix Amazona Police Academy The Animated Series Worth Her Weight In Gold 33.jpg|Arrested for her crimes Category:1980s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Crown Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Incapacitator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leotard Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Muscular Category:Opera Gloves Category:Redhead Category:Smuggler Category:Sports Category:The Vamp Category:Thief Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested